飢餓的毛爾波爾
戰鬥資訊 上級= 飢餓的毛爾波爾‧上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Defeat great malboro with a limit burst |mission-3 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |mission-4 = 隊員人數最多5人（包括同行者） |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Great Malboro (1+), Malboro (2+) |drop = }} |-| 超級= 飢餓的毛爾波爾‧超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 對敵人造成風屬性傷害 |mission-3 = 不使用道具 |mission-4 = 隊員人數最多5人（包括同行者） |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = 金屬小仙人掌王 (2) |monster = |boss = Great Malboro (1+), Malboro (2+) |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 飢餓的毛爾波爾‧覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 召換伊夫利特 |mission-3 = 使用極限技終結毛爾波爾 |mission-4 = 不使用道具 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = 信賴度莫古利 |monster = |boss = Great Malboro (1+), Malboro (2+) |drop = }} Note: After 24/Aug/2017 maintenance, additional summoned monsters no longer give Exp or Gil. Boss（覺醒級） 能力 * 增值: 召喚 毛爾波爾. * 增值(A): 召喚 毛爾波爾A. * 抓'狂了: 強化 ATK/MAG (50%) for 99 turns to caster. * '毛皮軟化: 降低 DEF/SPR (99%) for 2 turns to caster. * 巨大毛爾波爾感覺虛弱: 降低 DEF/SPR (99%) for 4 turns to caster. * 臭氣: Inflict poison, blind, disease (50%), sleep, silence (30%), paralyze, confusion and petrify (20%) to all enemies and magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies. * Tentacles Blow: Physical damage* (5x) to one enemy and decrease DEF (40%) for 3 turns to one enemy. * Tentacles Rampage: Physical damage* (5x) to all enemies. * Berserk Touch: Physical damage (1.5x) to one enemy and inflict berserk (ATK +50%, auto-attack only) for 2 turns to one enemy. Targets highest ATK unit. * Paralyzing Touch: Physical damage (1.5x) to one enemy and inflict paralyze (70%) to one enemy. Targets highest SPR unit. * 吞'食: Remove unit for 2 turns and magic damage* (2.5x) to one enemy. 條件攻擊 * 當毛爾波爾死亡時: 增值. * 當毛爾波爾A死亡時: '增值(A). * 同時使用兩次增值: 毛皮軟化. * HP低於50% (Max 1/battle): 抓狂了. * HP低於10% (Max 1/battle): 巨大毛爾波爾感覺虛弱 * 每四回合(HP高於50%): 臭氣, 吞'''食 * 每三回合(HP低於50%): 臭氣, '''Berserk Touch, 吞食 * Every 4 turns and HP below 50%: Tentacles Rampage. 攻擊方式 * Up to 5 attacks per turn. * (Max 1/turn) Tentacles Blow. * (Max 1/turn) Paralyzing Touch. * Normal attack. 能力 * 增殖：召喚大毛爾波爾。 * Acidic Explosion: Self-sacrifice damage (??x) to all enemies and decrease dark resistance (50%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Acidic Spew: Dark magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies. * Sclerosis: Increase resistance to all elements (50%) for 3 turns to caster. 條件攻擊 * If Great Malboro dies: Proliferation, end turn. * 10% HP threshold (Max 1/battle): Acidic Explosion. * Every 4 turns: Sclerosis. 攻擊方式 * Up to 4 attacks per turn. * (Max 1/turn) Acidic Spew. * Normal attack. Strategy Great malboro has insane DEF/SPR and the only way to reliably damage it is to trigger Skin Softened by killing both malboro adds and have it resummon them on the same turn. Once it triggers Skin Softened, you can damage it for 2 turns before having to repeat the cycle. Use AoE damage to kill adds at the same time. Malboro will summon Great Malboro back with full health when it dies. To win the battle you will need to kill Great Malboro and Malboro adds on the same turn. What you'll need: * Good tank to absorb Tentacles Blow and normal attacks. Since Tentacles Blow decreases your DEF, you will need to go an extra mile in gearing their DEF and HP, or use an anti-break ability with 媞莉絲. * Healer with anti-paralysis to resist Paralyzing Touch, as it targets the highest SPR unit. While provoke will work against enemy's highest stats targetting, camouflage will not. * Cure or resistance to all ailments to block Bad Breath. 伊利亞斯 and 瑪麗 (awakened ability) can provide resistance while cure is available to more units, including 琉克's TMR, Rikku's Pouch. Your ailments healer will need to resist all bad ailments for them to be effective. * Dark resistance to resist Acidic Spew from all Malboro adds. * Dispel for Crazy Mad. Dispel should also be used for Berserk Touch. Prepare your highest ATK unit to be berserked every 3 turns below 50% HP threshold. You may use tank to provoke this. * If Great Malboro is killed first, upon resummon he will attempt to Proliferation and this will trigger "No allies around". This enables you two turns to get Great Malboro back down to reasonable HP along with Malboro adds to try and clear before Great Malboro begins triggering his rotation again. * Your dealers should be able to deal at least 10% (11% is stable) HP damage to 'both' malboros. If not, malboro will kill your party with Acidic Explosion and great malboro will make new 100% malboro again. * Malboro A and B should be killed in 20 turns, otherwise they will not generate lb crystals. For now, there are 4 ways to beat ELT: * Petrify/Hide exploit: Use a Petrify party. For this, you need 1 Setzer, 2 characters with Hide or Lie Low, 1 character with MP and HP restore, and 2 damage dealers. All characters in party need status immunity except petrify, and the 2 characters with Hide need Rikku's Pouch. Xon works best as the Hider due to having the lowest turn count. ** 1 Hide character uses Hide, Setzer use Cursed Card on the party so that all 5 characters are Petrified. ** When the Hide character comes back, he/she restores Petrify. The other Hide character uses Hide. Your damage dealers and healer do their job, and Setzer use cursed card again. * Reraise Cheese: Party with 2 Rikkus, who switch off using their Limit Burst each turn. Unless you have a high chain, one Rikku will need an Ignorance or Prodigy's Goggles setup so that they can use their Limit Burst within every 2 turns. You will most likely need Aigaion Arm and Override for this. ** You don't need tanks for this strat, but all characters in party need about 5,000 HP so that they don't die again after Reraise. ** Both Rikkus trade off using their Limit each turn. * Setzer Cheese: Massive AoE damage can be dealt using 2 elemental chainers + a Setzer finisher with 4 killers (Esper, Sun Barrette, Demon & Plant Killer) using Double Dice. ** The aim is to deal large swaths of damage that kill all 3 units at the same time, while minimizing the amount of turns spent under the 50% HP threshold. ** The tricky part is that the damage is heavily dependent on RNG, and that all three need to be alive to maintain the damage. This is particularly tricky since Setzer will have limited remaining equipment slots for protective gear after gearing for status immunity. ** A WoL, Wilhelm, or Veritas of the Earth with 70% Evasion, or combining this with Rikku cheese can make this easier. * Standard tactic ** You need good tank unit with 100% provoke (over 10000HP, 500 DEF, 300 SPR), 2 damage dealers who can deal over 10% damage to both Malboros with AOE skill, Rikku, and a healers. Over 50% dark resist is recommended for both damage dealers. ** 1 slot can be used for 2nd tanker or supporter. If you use 2nd tanker, don't provoke till 1st tanker got devour. ** From the first turn, all DPSers and healers use defend, your tanker uses Provoke, and Rikku uses synthesis. ** After this, DPSers attack with their AOE chaining skill (Pod 153 with Demon or Plant Killer is best because it makes stable damage), rikku maintain Hyper NulAll. ** Get both Malboros' HP to 11% and kill them both at the same time so that you can attack Great Malboro more easily. ** Repeat this till you make Great Malboro's HP 1-2% (so that you can kill it with AOE without debuff) ** Reduce both Malboros' HP to 11%~10% again and finish them with AOE. 使用極限技. ** When the Great Malboro uses devour and if your dealers can tank without tanker, keep doing works, if not, defend. Malboro will Devour your tanker if Provoke is up. If you have 2nd tanker in party, 2nd tanker use provoke to protect your party. Rikku uses her limit at this point. Also, if you can, blinding the small malboros will help you. ** Great Malboro will not use Devour and Bad Breath if you kill both Malboros at every 4 turns when Great Malboro's HP is over 50%. Instead, Great Malboro uses Proliferation only'.' From below 50%, killing both malboro at every 3 turns will make the same thing happen. This can skip Berserk Touch also. ** Exploit : You can cancel Devour, Bad Breath and Berserk Touch when you do the client reconnect trick which will make this fight much easier. *TANKY TANK RIBBONS TACTICS - DON'T EQUIP CARBUNCLE! Equip esper with Imperil! **Party needed: WOL, WOL, CECIL, TILITH/MP battery, Rikku, Setzer (DPS) **Setup for Wol: at least 8-9k hp with 430 DEF. Ribbon Required. Boost SPR as well. **Setup for Cecil: enhance Saintly Wall +2. 8k-9k hp with 430 DEF. Ribbon Required. Boost SPR as well. ESPER Golem. **Setup for Rikku: No need 4 ignorance. Hp 5k-6k recommended. Ribbon Required. Use as my LB boost equips as possible while making sure she has the HIGHEST SPR in the party (to be targeted once per turn and protect ur Tilith). 9s tm optional. **Setup for Tilith: make sure she can refresh 99-100 mp per turn. 4.5k hp is ok (5k is safe). Ribbon Required. **Setup for Setzer: Equip elemental weapon (recommended Fire or any element to chain with Rikku's skill) and DW dagger (Second Knife is enough). ESPER Diabolos. Poach x 3 + Plant Eater. 3.9k Hp is ok. Ribbon Required. **WHAT YOU NEED TO DO: ***TURN 1: WOL Brave Presence, Rikku Synthesis, Cecil and other WOL Imperil/Buff party (let Cecil cover, don't use The Light is with Us), Tilith Affectionate Aura (Break Resist), Setzer Double Dice. ***TURN 2: Cecil heal, Tilith Prism Heal (MP battery), Rikku Hyper Null All, WOL Brave Presence, Setzer Double Dice. ***TURN 3: Time to do some dmg since Rikku is free to chain with Setzer. The rest are the same: Tilith mp refresh, cecil heal, wol free. ***TURN 4/BACK to TURN 1: Malboro Badbreath devour. WOL 2 Brave Presence. Tilith Affectionate Aura (Break Resist). Rikku Synthesis. ***RINSE AND REPEAT. **20% of Mini Malboro hp is the last chance for you to Double Dice with 200k x 2 since 400k hp = 10%. Double Dicing below 20% is very risky to make the Mini Malboro below 10% HP. **Slowly Chunk Mini Malboros using Dice (ST)/normal chain (Red Card) until it is 10% hp each. Remember 200k dmg = 5% hp, plan your attack well. Use Calculator/Libra if necessary. **Keep your Rikku LB until MAIN MALBORO reach 50% HP. 50% threshold is devastating. DISPEL AOE afterwards (Tilith) or at least Dispel the main body. **Now Malboro Badbreah devour every 3 turns. So adjust the 3 turns mechanics above accordingly. USE DICE on Main body until it reaches 1% (400k hp). **Now that we have 1% / 10% / 10% hp on Main and Minies. Hope for the Best that your Setzer can deal 200k x 2 dmg (Double Dice) 20% chance. Legitimately you won't need to re-login if it occurs right away. The choice is up to you whether to exploit the reset method to deal the last blow on ALL MALBOROS. *No healer all clear tactics by Nights **Party members are 維魯赫魯姆、盧內拉、琉克、福倫、蘭迪(skill awaken), friend's 瑪麗(skill awaken) **Lunera sang song and she has Toxic Rain, so she can take part in elemental chaining with Fohlen and Randi. **Rikku has Prodigy's Goggles and two Ignorance, so she can use LB for every 3 turns, i take turns Synthesis、Hyper NulAll, LB. **Wilhelm is set for evasion 65%. Therefore he can evade many normal attacks, he can survive well. **Randi and Fohlen did only dealing. **Marie used awaken Love You All. It puts up a dark resistance and everyone get 10000HP over five turns. This is why i do not need any healer. And she also has Toxic Rain, she take part in elemental chaining with Fohlen and Randi and Lunera **Every devour turns, turn off the game. Then, the Great Marlboro do not use devour, Bad Breath, Berserk Touch, etc **Final timing, i made Great Marlboro's HP below 19998, and small Marlboros' Hp below 10%. And i used Lunera's LB and Rikku's Sunburst, Randi's Swinging slash, Fohlen's Vortex, Marie's Toxic Rain and killed all of them. Dark Veritas Strategy (Clear All Missions) * Team/Character setup ** For this strategy to be successful you need a minimum of 2 Dark Veritas, Tillith, Ace, Wilhelm, and a 3rd Dark Veritas preferably, but not necessary. You can also use Orlandeau, 2b, or 2a. ** Dark Veritas ('''DMG) :' ''Excalibur, Pod 153, 900+DPS ** Dark Veritas ('''Support)' : ''Excalibur, Pod 153, Plant killer materia, Ifrit w/ Plant killer, 600-700 DPS ** Wilhelm ('''Tank)''' : 10.5k HP minimum, resist Paralyze 100%, 500+ DEF, (Max Limit Burst not required but very helpful) ** ACE ('Debuff/MP Battery) : ''Tribeam laser and Spirit hand both awakened to lv.2, 6k+ HP, 500+ DPS, Equip Diablos ** 'Tillith ('Healer)' : ''5k+ HP, Ribbon ** 6th Char is optional but must have 900+ DPS *** Best in slot - Dark Veritas (Luneth, Orlandeau, 2b, or 2a will work, but must have over '''5k' hp'') *** Setup : It is MANDATORY that this slot have Excalibur as well for chaining, and Pod 153. * How it works ** The reason Dark Veritas is so valuable in this fight, is his ability to absorb dark damage. The adds' do AOE Dark damage every turn. Your DPS units are the most vulnerable because they have damage mods in ability and equipment slots. Dark Veritas is actually healed from these attacks!! No problem! Additionally, Tillith will have high amounts of spirit, Ace has dark resist from his esper, and Wilhelm has tons of HP and mitigation, with Abyss Guard (70% Dark Resist) via Dark Veritas, Ace and Tillith will take virtually no damage,with mechanical heart TM they may even be full hp after every round, and Wilhelm will be nice and comfy with 3-4k HP after each round. * What to do ** You must utilize the Exploit, and close your client as soon as Great Marlboro starts using Bad Breath, Berserk touch, and Devour ** Turn 1 : Wilhelm - Impregnable, Ace - Tri-Beam Laser, Tillith - Celestial Light, Dark Veritas - Abyss Guard, DPS -'Mirage' ** After turn 1 Tillith will exclusively use Radiant Light unless a party member dies ** Ace will exclusively use Tri-beam Laser and Spirit Hand ** Support Dark Veritas will keep Abyss Guard up at all times and use Impact to keep debuff up. They will overlap and you can easily summon Ifrit during one of those turns. He will aslo be used for DPS, but most needed after Skin Softened. It is important that you watch the turn count and make sure Abyss Guard and Imapct are fresh, this way he will be able to use Mirage instead of a buff or debuff for those two turns. ** DPS is going to spam mirage, get the adds' to 20% HP and debuffed fully to safely finish them off. You may die, especially if you forget to cast an, Impregnable, or Abyss Guard. *** If you have Orlandeau in stead of Dark Veritas and he dies, it is best to leave him dead so that you can keep Wilhelm alive, his aggro is too important. Once you can use Wilhelm's limit burst safely, revive with Tillith, use Limit burst, Repair, P Shield, and you will survive. *** If Wilhelm dies, obviously you must revive. Use Abyss Guard to buff him, and the other Dark Vertas to Repair, Other DPS uses P Shield. Hope Wilhelm's 50% Draw Attacks trait kicks in here, because he will not have Impregnable up. *** If Tillith Dies, Give Up! ** You are not going to be killing the adds' in 4 Turns, 5 turns is likely the earliest turn kill them safely, without reducing them under the 10% threshold. So don't push it, you will log out every 4th turn(above 50%HP), and 3rd turn(under 50%HP) anyway! ** After Skin Softened is triggered, 3x Mirage and Tri-Beam Laser will do 5-6% of his HP. If you only have access to 2x Mirage it should still do 3% of his HP and is fine. ** After 50% HP Marlboro will use Crazy Mad. Wilhelm must use his limit burst if you are going to survive with no deaths. Generals Command can be used a couple turns ahead if planned well, for extra mitigation. ** Once Great Marlboro is under 10% you have 4 turns of 99% debuff. *** The adds are going to be around 80%+ So, 2-3x Mirage depending on your buff/debuff rotation. Adjust how you chain, based on your DPS, you do not want to bring the adds' below 55% on this turn. *** Next turn, Dark Punishment x2(40% HP w/ a perfect chain and 950dps), or Corresponding skill (Divine Ruination, Speed, Dash Attack) on first add'. Make sure you refresh you debuffs. *** Repeat on the other add' *** We can kill it this turn, as all debuffs should be up. 3x Mirage, Ace will get the last hit with his limit burst, Tillith and Wilhelm are open. Tips: * Try not to trigger the adds' Acidic Explosion by not reducing its HP to below 10% HP. * Tentacles Blow and Tentacles Rampage will not trigger or work on physical cover, physical mitigation, and physical evasion. * Dual races means killer effect gets halved to 25%, but it'll still be worth it to use depending on your setup. Keep in mind that there aren't many AoE physical damage available. ** Demon Killer: materia, Sun Barrette, and Diabolos. ** Plant Killer: materia, and Ifrit. * Consecutive damage stacking transfers to other ability with the same effect. For example: ** 維多利亞's Overflow stacks up to 7 times, increasing by 1.2x per cast. ** Firaja stacks up to 5 times, increasing by 1x per cast. ** Cast Overflow 5 times and then cast Firaja, you will get the maximum multiplier of 7x instead of 6x. ** Note: You will lose all stacks if you use normal attack or guard. ** Soleil with Ability Awakening can help you a lot if your party can't tank Malboro's attack. * Proper magic spells without ignore SPR property can be reflected by the party. Casting reflectga with Carbuncle evocation or 瑪麗's LB allows you to deal up to 6 times more damage in a single cast. ** Thundaja or Firaja are the recommended spells to use for this method. ** Increase your spell stacking damage to cap. You can combine this with the stacking damage transfer method above. ** Cast reflectga, target your own party member, and then cast the spell. ** Note: Reflect stacks. If you have Carbuncle and 瑪麗 you can stack them to multiple layers. * Both great malboro and malboro are not immune to charm which can be used by soleil limit. * Great Marlboro won't use devour if malboros are killed on turn multiples of 4. * The smaller Malboros use Sclerosis (50% element resist self) at times and this will make it hard to kill both at the same time (to prevent Proliferation or Acidic Explosion) with elemental damages. You will need to dual cast dispel, dispelga, Sealed Light (Tilith), Bushido Freedom, etc. Turn Count 推薦兵員 :Written as of the trial's release date. Will be outdated due to power creep. 推薦道具 :Written as of the trial's release date. Will be outdated due to power creep. 攻略短片 The Rumble of Malboro - PRO The Rumble of Malboro - ELT